


You Got This

by I_llbedammned



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Being Lost, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: A short ficlet about the brief team-up between Peter Quill and Peter Parker.





	You Got This

**Lost.** They were definitely lost. Peter Parker checked his GPS once more and found that he still had no signal. “I thought you said you knew where you were going.” He opined as a mass of panicked people ran past him.

“I said I’m pretty sure I know the way. Relax, kid.” Peter Quill motioned him to silence with a tone of voice that said he damn well did not know where he was going.

Peter Parker should have known better than to trust the man from outer space to know his way around Boston, but he was a superhero and he seemed so cool and well put together that he figured it was worth a shot.

“Pretty sure isn’t knowing the way.” He whined, “Mister Stark is going to kill me. My first day as an Avenger and I can’t even find where the battle is.”

“All we have to do is follow the sound of the screams.” Quill said darkly as the smell of burning got closer.

“That’s great, but this would be a lot easier if you didn’t fry the suit’s nav capabilities before we left.” Spider-man and Starlord: Lost in Boston – he could almost read the headlines right now.

“Hey, that wasn’t my fault, that was all Rocket.” Quill fired back quickly, “And you gotta stop bringing that up. It’s been thirty minutes and he’ll probably give it back.” Provided he hadn’t made it into an explosive that is.

A cell ring, “Kid where are you?” Tony Stark, “We need you on the East Side of the City.”

“Mr. Stark I’m lost. Starlord over here said he knew the way.” Peter nodded a few times before hanging up the phone. “He’s sending suits to come get us. He sounded really pissed about having to go out of his way to get us.” Concerned was the right word, but he really wanted Quill to feel bad about what he had done.

Instead Quill got angry, “Well why’d you have to tell him what happened? I said I got this!”

“Yeah, but not fast enough.” Came Tony’s clipped voice through the suit’s voicebox, “Next time Quill, just take a map” Peter found himself lifted up into the air, but Starlord was being passed over.

“Hey, wait, no suit for me?” lambasted Quill.

“You said you got this!” cried Parker as he flew away.


End file.
